Alexander Hamilton (P)
Alexander Hamilton - pierwsza piosenka w pierwszym akcie w musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Piosenka opowiada o dzieciństwie Aleksandra Hamiltona na Karaibach i przybyciu do Nowego Jorku. Tekst How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a Forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence Impoverished, in squalor Grow up to be a hero and a scholar? [LAURENS The ten-dollar founding father without a father Got a lot farther by working a lot harder By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a Trading charter JEFFERSON And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter MADISON Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain BURR Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man” Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland “Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and The world is gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?” HAMILTON Alexander Hamilton My name is Alexander Hamilton And there’s a million things I haven’t done But just you wait, just you wait... ELIZA When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden Half-dead sittin in their own sick, the scent thick KOMPANIA And Alex got better but his mother went quick WASHINGTON Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside A voice saying WASHINGTON/COMPANY “Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.” WASHINGTON He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf BURR There would have been nothin’ left to do For someone less astute He woulda been dead or destitute Without a cent of restitution Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on Plannin’ for the future see him now as he stands on The bow of a ship headed for a new land In New York you can be a new man KOMPANIA(HAMILTON) In New York you can Be a new man— (Just you wait!) In New York you can Be a new man— (Just you wait!) In New York you can be a new man— KOBIETA In New York— MĘŻCZYZNA New York— HAMILTON Just you wait! COMPANY Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton) We are waiting in the wings for you (Waiting in the wings for you) You could never back down You never learned to take your time! Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Oh, Alexander Hamilton) When America sings for you Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh BURR The ship is in the harbor now See if you can spot him MĘŻCZYZNA Just you wait BURR Another immigrant Comin’ up from the bottom KOMPANIA Just you wait BURR His enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him I LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON We fought with him LAURENS/PHILIP Me? I died for him WASHINGTON Me? I trusted him & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA Me? I loved him BURR And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him KOMPANIA There’s a million things I haven’t done But just you wait! BURR What’s your name, man? KOMPANIA Alexander Hamilton! Kategoria:Piosenki